


Идеальный круг

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: «Да, Ривай всегда был полностью преклонен перед Эрвином во всем его личном великолепии, но где преклонение, а где их новое единство? Ему хочется слиться с Эрвином телом и душой, стать чем-то одним, превратиться в нечто идеальное».
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Идеальный круг

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Исолнено на заявку с кинк-феста 6-50. Эрвин/Ривай, фистинг. Ривай обожает пальцы Эрвина.  
> 2\. На семнадцатую серию третьего сезона. Отчего-то стало жаль этих двоих, хотя сюжет я знала наперед.  
> 3\. На самом деле это своеобразный эруришный фикс-ит. Сплошная нежнота.

Разбуженный на час раньше обычного Эрвин сидит растрепанный после сна. Весь взъерошенный и все еще вялый, он с усилием садится на кровать и прислоняется к стене, смотря на Ривая и прикрывая зевок. Желание приступить утихает — надо дать Эрвину поспать, иначе он целый день будет слоняться по Штабу как медведь-шатун, — и одновременно подстегивает продолжать: наконец-то они займутся сексом.

Ривай недолго выбирает между командирским сном и собственным спокойствием, сразу же скидывает с себя всю одежду. Опомнившись, закрывает дверь в комнату изнутри — не надо им чужих глаз, новых забот. Эрвин совсем недавно восстановился после потери руки, лишние переживания им не нужны. Ривай уверен за них двоих.

Закрытые двери в последний месяц-полтора стали символом особой близости, которой не было и не могло быть на протяжении почти четырех лет их знакомства. Эрвин стал слаб, стал тратить много сил не только на работу, но и на быт, и на, что самое главное, возвращение физической формы. Вечером после всего он был выжат как лимон, но неизменно каждое утро покинутые силы возвращались, и он вставал навстречу новому дню, полный уверенности, амбиций, желаний. И Ривай был рядом с ним — чтобы воплотить их все в явь. Подстраховать, помочь, придержать.

Если раньше между ними были лишь точки соприкосновения, то теперь, когда они так быстро притерлись, точки стали линией, и Ривай потерял какую-либо связь между прошлым собой и нынешним. Он помнил только, что Эрвин однажды попросил его помощи. А дальше все произошло само.

Эрвин тоже стягивает с себя одежду, уже довольно ловко, и с рубца спадает взлохмаченная перевязка — видать, ночью ее чесали и теребили в разные стороны. Голый Ривай стягивает с него штаны, заодно цепляет трусы, подбирает всю их одежду с пола и комом бросает в кресло. Закончив с майкой, Эрвин тяжело садится обратно на кровать и протягивает к его животу руку. Оглаживает бока, поднимается к ключицам, прижимает ладонь к сердцу, но дальше не двигается — Ривай обхватывает его руку, наслаждаясь сладким и необъятным чувством под ней. Склоняет голову и целует его пальцы, целует ладонь, прижимается к ней щекой. Эрвин молчит, лишь тянется в влажные после утреннего умывания волосы и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. Остатком правой руки он подхватывает Ривая под бедро. Они неспешно трутся кончиками языков, вылизываются, с громким причмокиванием отстраняются и вновь льнут друг к другу.

Эрвин сидит перед ним голый, и несмотря на отсутствие руки выглядит как бог. Истощение отступило, от напряженных тренировок его тело теперь сухое и жесткое, а непокорные волосы, так и не уложенные в его любимый идеальный пробор, придают ему домашний вид. У него такое лицо, такие глаза, нос, губы — на них смотреть и смотреть, их трогать и трогать. Брови у него страшно густые, Ривай пальцами водит по ним туда-сюда, и слишком длинные волоски никак не могут лечь обратно. Он ставит колени на матрас по бокам от Эрвина, прилизывает взлохмаченные брови и не понимает, от чего в нем все переворачивается. То ли он так влюблен, то ли его так пришибло страстью? То ли страх потери так опалил его чувства? Сердце бьется, как не свое от мысли, что все эти годы они жили лишь вполсилы, когда могли стать нечто большим. Да, Ривай всегда был полностью преклонен перед Эрвином во всем его личном великолепии, но где преклонение, а где их новое единство? Ему хочется слиться с Эрвином телом и душой, стать чем-то одним, превратиться в нечто идеальное. 

Пока Ривай ласкает лицо Эрвина, тот заводит руку, гладит его по ноге и сильно сжимает ягодицу. Краешком пальцев он касается нежной кожи, и Ривай вздыхает, в предвкушении расставляя ноги пошире. Сегодня ему очень хочется, чтобы в него проникли и остались навсегда. Заполнили доверху, так, чтобы еще чуть-чуть — и лопнуть. Ривай шепчет в ухо, что ему понравилось, как в начале недели тот попытался пропихнуть в него свою левую руку. Эрвин смеется и, разумеется, соглашается, ощупывая влажный от масла анус. Ривай тянется к столу, где лежит стеклянный флакон со смазкой. В подставленную лодкой ручищу он наливает почти все и размазывает, будто дрочит большой член — двумя руками, сдвигая кожу вверх-вниз. Аппетит у него совсем нехилый, он весь — сплошное желание. Эрвин опять усмехается, вырывается и провоцирует на поцелуй, чтобы тем временем поднырнуть между его ног. Ривая это застает врасплох, поэтому он резко выпрямляется, разводит скользкими руками ягодицы и чувствует, как в него легко заныривают два пальца. Они безошибочно находят простату, давят как следует, отчего у Ривая сами по себе закрываются глаза. Его хвалят за подготовку, хвалят за предусмотрительность, ловкость тела, за само тело, за красоту, за любовь... и, пожалуйста, подрочи себе.

Анус туго обхватывает четыре пальца, толстыми своими стенками садясь на ребристые костяшки. Ривай рукой упирается перед собой, чуть пружинит навстречу. Член еле приподнят, он вялый, но темный и горячий — Ривай держит его, но ничего не делает, ему не до того. Эрвин продавливает внутрь руку, сразу пытаясь просунуть большой палец, но и это не получается. Анус натянут в неестественной форме, и эти ощущения угнетают, спугивают морок удовольствия, но не возбуждение. Ривай тратит остатки масла и понемногу вращает бедрами, щекой прижимаясь к камню. Он все хотел почувствовать себя насаженным конкретно на эту здоровую руку, ну и что, что это слегка неприятно?

На Эрвина он не смотрит — так проще сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Он шумно дышит, сглатывает, слушает, как громко в нем хлюпает масло. Каждый продавленный в себя миллиметр для него как победа, повод радоваться и продолжать дальше.

Когда все запястье целиком оказывается в Ривае, он испытывает странный удар удовольствия, ничего общего с сексуальным не имеющий. Он стонет и ахает на каждое движение внутри, чувствуя, как горит саднящий перерастянутый анус. Ему никак не понять, возбужден он или нет, настроен ли он кончить, приятно ли ему? Рука внутри почти не ощущается и ощущается одновременно — своей распирающей живот тяжестью. Рука внутри — это как гарантия связи, знак доверия, обещание держаться вместе. Ривай сжимает анус насколько это возможно, в помощь себе напрягает что есть мочи ноги, ягодицы, пресс, но Эрвин на все это никак не реагирует — просто вжимается лицом ему в живот. И именно в этот момент Ривай понимает, что Эрвин наконец-то на своем месте — внутри него, облаченный в него, защищенный им.

Вместе они как геометрическая фигура, какая-нибудь простая замкнутая. Круг, например — гладкий, симметричный, законченный. Линия идет спокойно, как сама по себе, но на самом деле никак иначе она не может, иначе круг не круг. Нет углов, нет пререканий, нет разрывов и каждая точка с другой никогда не расстается. Она стремится к центру и одновременно стремится вперед. Идеальная фигура для движения — идеальные и они.

Эрвин выдыхает ему в живот и просит вернуться обратно на землю. Он сползает по стенке ниже и, толкнув Ривая к себе ближе, губами ловит его нестояк. Ривай вдруг охает от одинаково сильных ощущений на себе и внутри, рот слишком горячий, подвижный и сухой — и смеется от остроты ощущений. Головка все время упирается в небо, язык трется об уздечку, и боль из досадной как по волшебству превращается в приятную. Ривай смаргивает наваждение (круги, сраные круги, серьезно?!), и чувствует, как его тело взопрело от напряжения и желания продолжать. Рука внутри слишком большая для ануса, она толкается внутрь, а потом тянется назад, отчего перемазанные маслом края неохотно расступаются. Ребро ладони проезжается по простате туда-обратно, но приятного в этом немного. Остатки смазки текут по бедрам, щекотно капают вниз; взгляд Ривая падает на громко сосущего Эрвина, его рука тянется, чтобы погладить светлую голову, но тут же останавливается на полпути — она же вся измаравшаяся.

Тело требует бросить все и заткнуть свой зад чем-нибудь мягким и холодным, а потом прилечь отдохнуть — но возбуждение заставляет Ривая продолжать. Ему нужно кончить — во всех смыслах этого слова. Эрвин будто читает его мысли. Он берет на всю длину, надеваясь на член ртом и проталкивая его прямо вглубь горла. Неспешное елозанье в заднице стало нестерпимо приятным, Ривай невольно всхлипывает, пытается сжаться, но вместо мышечного усилия ягодиц и бедер получает оргазменную дрожь. Сперма выстреливает порциями, Ривай толчками заталкивает ее в рот и водит руками по своей груди не в силах остановить наслаждение. Он приходит в себя, когда Эрвин вытаскивает из него руку, и оба с облегчением выдыхают.

Эрвин часто моргает, лицо у него красное от неудобного положения шеи — устал сидеть в изогнутой позе, поэтому с радостью позволяет повалить себя на кровать и улечься сверху. Губы у него теплые, горячие, распухшие, Ривай лижет их и выуживает изо рта остатки своей соленой спермы.

— Я люблю тебя, — в перерывах между поцелуями признается он, все время повторяясь. Впервые в жизни. — Я люблю тебя.

Эрвин прижимает его к себе влажной и горячей рукой, подставляя щеки, скулы и нос. А Ривай и рад — он все бормочет свои «спасибо» и «люблю», гладит масляными руками его грудь и живот, пока не успокаивается и не соскальзывает на бок, к краю кровати. Эрвин поворачивается к нему, касается губами лба и тихо, едва различимо, просит никогда его не покидать.

***

Они проспали все на свете, и до позднего утра собирали Эрвина в его комнате.

Ривай тянется, встает на носки и поправляет его накрахмаленную рубашку на шее, затем пальцами оглаживает острый сгиб воротника куртки, потом встает на пятки и тянет шнурок боло так, чтобы зеленый камень лежал ровно на ряду пуговиц. Эрвину вдруг резко хочется почесать лоб, Ривай задирает голову, смотрит на него, немного ждет и нажимает ладонью на поднятое плечо, заставляя опустить руку вниз. Эрвин улыбается ему и не очень слушается, держит Ривая за запястье, но и не настаивает — вообще не настаивает, и его рука медленно проскальзывает по тыльной стороне ладони, по костяшкам и, на секунду задержавшись на ногтях, падает безвольно вниз. Ривай успокаивающе оглаживает его грудь и живот, проверяет как заправлена рубашка и деловито запахивает куртку. Застегивает пуговицу сверху — раз, потом ниже — два, еще ниже — три, четыре, пять — и дело сделано. Он поправляет плечи, одергивает куртку вниз со спины и по бокам, чуть отходит, чтобы посмотреть, и да — теперь сидит.

Эрвин видит его удовлетворение и выдыхает, все еще мягко улыбаясь. Качается назад, и Ривай резко делает шаг вперед, тут же себя одергивая — это не от слабости. Тот видит его движение, но не злится, как было недавно, лишь закидывает бедро на краешек стола и протягивает руку к нему, молча подзывая встать рядом. Обнимает за шею, спину, обхватывает за плечо и сильно прижимает к себе.

В зеркале они хорошо смотрятся. Почти семейный портрет. Ривай, правда, как обычно собрал своего покалеченного командора, а сам остался даже нечесаным: ноги в форме, нательная рубашка болтается незаправленная, на голове кавардак, а Эрвин же одет с иголочки. Строгая прическа, четкий линия-пробор, хорошо посаженная коричневая плащ-куртка, белые штаны с правильно затянутыми ремнями, блестящие до самой кромки у колена сапоги. Чистое лицо без порезов, умеренный запах одеколона — все идеально. Пальцы вот как были в чернилах, так и остались — но это ладно, это пусть, ведь командирское дело такое, писчее. Ривай рассматривает его вжимаясь щекой в бок, и с грустью отмечает: никаких отличий с тем Эрвином, которого он почти так же провожал из кабинета месяц назад. Вид был даже лучше — по нему видно, что он высыпается, полноценно ест, дает за собой ухаживать — а ведь раньше такого не было. Справедливости ради раньше Ривай и подумать не мог, чтобы взрослому мужчине нужна была с этим помощь. Раньше Ривай давал ему делать то, что он хочет с собой делать, и у него были круги под глазами, нездоровый бледный цвет, вечная усталость в плечах. Была у него и рука. Правая — сейчас в рукаве пусто, как в чистенькой клетке, выставленной на продажу. Ткань была как кожура без мякоти, обложка без книги, сосуд без воды. Напоминание им всем, что Эрвин уязвим и смертен. Знак Эрвину одуматься и хоть чуть-чуть побояться за себя. Наказ Риваю остерегаться, что однажды окажется один — и верить в это его сердце отказывается. Обнимая Эрвина поперек торса, он сцепляет руки в замок и видит в отражении, что с него не сводят глаз.

Лицо Эрвина смягчается, становится добрым, мягким, зовущим в какой-то другой мир. Ривай видел его сегодня, когда они миловались в кровати — и не мог прекратить смотреть. За окном все еще утро, на этаже тихо, сейчас их никто не потревожит. Можно позволить себе быть медленным, расслабленным, притвориться обычными прямо здесь, в его комнате. Внезапно выпасть из разведки, при этом находясь в самом ее сердце. Оказаться где-то там, где никто не умирает, нет откушенных рук, нет круглосуточной работы на износ. И где незачем ставить на кон свою жизнь. Эрвин сегодня все это себе позволяет — или, быть может, он тоже невольник настроения, как и Ривай? Заложник безмолвного желания исчезнуть, раствориться в любви? Попробуй разберись. Ривай закрывает глаза и щекой трется о грудь, близко к сердцу. Его головы касается рука, закручивая в завитки волосы и припекая кожу. Вот бы на ней остался след — доказательство, что все это было с ними, что им когда-то случилось так стоять. Случилось стать едиными.

Ривай закрывает глаза и улыбается. Он обещает себе, что никогда его не покинет.


End file.
